


Where's your head at?

by jovialmaverick



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: its almost..... romantic, lovely lovely gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jovialmaverick/pseuds/jovialmaverick
Summary: my heart got all fluttery imagining reaper tearing off s76's head and consuming his soul. pretty self-explanatory.





	

      “Shut up, Jack. No one is coming for you.” Reaper’s words were like sharp gravel tumbling out of his mask.

    The soldier could barely hear what was being said over the pounding of his heart loud in his ears, legs thrashing and trying to displace the two of them. The wraith just clutched his throat tighter, razor sharp claws slicing into his hot flesh. Jack’s attempts to breathe sounded pitiful. The sounds were more like gurgled cries than anything else.

      “You look scared for once in your life. I like it.” He leaned down, mask resting against Jack’s temple. “But I know for a fact I’ll like the taste of your soul more.” Those were the last words the ex-commander would hear before Reaper angrily pulled upwards, the popping of bone and rough tearing of skin vibrating through his hands.

    The body laying against him stopped thrashing only after his spinal cord and brain stem were completely severed. Fresh blood poured out of the abraded veins and arteries, spilling all over the leather of the reaper’s coat. A low groan rumbled in his chest as he sat back against the wall, holding Jack’s severed head in his arms not unlike a baby.

      “You’ll make a nice trophy.” Reaper spoke as he held the head before him, staring into its dead eyes.

    His dead eyes.

    Still staring at the lifeless face of his once-companion, he reached out with one clawed hand, grasping the large orb of glowing fire that had emerged from the corpse against him. Bringing the orb to his mask, he inhaled sharply, the fire breaking up into fractals and quickly disappearing behind his beak. It tasted earthy, maybe even dusty. But it was delicious. Undeniably the single most exquisite soul he had ever had the privilege to consume. It filled him with an odd aching warmth behind his sternum.


End file.
